Nullifying Natsume
by MistAiry
Summary: Natsume and Mikan get into a fight and Mikan walks away, feeling sad and angry at Natsume. But something awful happens and Mikan gets hurt. When she wakes up... she can't remember Natsume! The doctors think that Mikan's angst from the fight is unconsciously causing her mind to nullify and block out all her memories with Natsume. What will Natsume do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me T.T everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi!

**Author's Note: **Yes! Finally my third story since I started writing fanfics! Anyways... I was kind of hesitant about writing anything that wasn't a one-shot because I hate when my favorite fanfictions are discontinued or aren't updated! :P So I'm just going to try this out and I hope that I'll be able to update at least once a week! Anyways hope you like it and please review!

* * *

It was a normal day at Gakuen Alice. Until a commotion occurred at lunch. As the gang walked into the classroom they realized that two people were very angry at each other. Or at least, one person was furious with the other. And those two people were Natsume and Mikan.

"You should've known this would happen when we started dating." Natsume coolly said, sitting in his chair.

"YOU PROMISED!" Mikan screeched.

"You can't honestly expect me to call you every day just so you can check up on me."

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO CALL ME EVERY DAY! BUT YOU PROMISED TO CALL AND YOU DIDN'T!"

"I forgot." Natsume shrugged. "Honestly. I don't understand why it's such a big deal to you."

Mikan crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at him.

"Are you seriously that worried that I'm being unfaithful?"

"WHAT?" Mikan yelled.

"Why are you so distrusting?"

"Y..YOU THINK I'M WORRIED THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?"

"Well obviously. That's what this is about, isn't it?"

"Oh my god. I can't even. I'm so done."

"You're done?" Natsume scoffed. "If you're gonna give up so easily than maybe we shouldn't be dating in the first place."

Mikan's hand slowly went to her mouth. Natsume paled. He scrambled to get up and stepped towards Mikan.

"Maybe you're right." Mikan whispered.

"Mikan." Natsume said, panicking.

Mikan stepped back. "Maybe we shouldn't be dating." She choked out and stalked off. Natsume stood, looking green and sunk back into his chair, defeated. The gang didn't even need Koko to be there to know what was going in Mikan's head. She was hurt.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Ruka asked as he pulled Hotaru by her hand and sat down next to Natsume. Mochu, Koko and Sumire followed and sat down.

"I forgot to call her." Natsume grumbled.

"Then you should've called her." Hotaru commented without looking up from her book.

"Really, Natsume. You should go after her. She looked absolutely heartbroken." Sumire urged.

Natsume grunted stubbornly. "It's her fault too. Why can't she just trust me?"

Koko looked at Natsume in disbelief. "Natsume. Are you honestly that dense?"

"Easy for you to say! You know what everyone's thinking before they even realize they're thinking it!" Natsume countered. He slowly started igniting flames on Koko's shirt.

"Holy crap! Dude! STOP! STOP!" Koko flailed his arms before Hotaru doused him with her water bottle.

"If you know so damn well why she's so upset, why aren't any of you guys getting up to comfort her?" Natsume snorted.

"Because there's no point. The only person that Mikan needs to be comforted by is you." Sumire shook her head.

"Natsume. I don't even need to be a mind-reader to know why she wants you to call her all the time." Mochu said. "She's not worried that you're off with another girl. She's worried that you're somewhere out there on a mission and hurt."

"You should see Mikan's face when you're not in class. She looks so hurt. And when you come back with bruises and scars, she looks like she wants to cry." Sumire whispered.

Natsume paused and bit his tongue. "Why didn't she just tell me that?"

Ruka shook his head. "Seriously, man? You have to fix this."

Natsume looked up in the direction Mikan ran off in and got up to chase after her.

"Why are the two of them so dense?" Koko asked no one in particular after he thought Natsume was gone. But apparently Natsume could still hear him because in the next second, Koko's hair caught on fire.

Natsume jogged up the staircase because he knew that's where Mikan went when she was feeling hurt. And he was right because he saw Mikan standing over the edge, sniffling softly and looking deeply into a photo. Natsume discreetly stepped very closely to try and see what photo she was looking at. But all he could focus on was Mikan's sobs and tears. Before he could see what the photo was of, a strong gust of wind blew the photo right out of Mikan's hands. Mikan leaned over the edge of the rooftop and grasped the photo. But as she grasped the photo, she lost her balance and tumbled off the roof. It took Natsume only a millisecond to react.

"MIKAN!" He yelled and ran to the edge.

He threw out his arm to try and grab Mikan's hand but all he got was a soft brush of her fingertips as she fell a very long fall. Natsume gasped and jumped after her. No matter what, he couldn't let her hit the ground. Natsume tried to grab Mikan's arm but she was too far ahead. Just about a meter from the ground, he saw Mikan lurch forward and linger in the air for a little while before she tumbled down again. Natsume braced for the impact of the cement but it never came. He looked up and saw Mochu looking sick.

"Mochu." Natsume breathed.

"MIKAN!" Hotaru ran towards Mikan's body. Ruka, Koko, Sumire and Mochu all bent down to examine Mikan. Natsume stepped forward and held out his hand to touch Mikan.

"Mikan?" Natsume called out weakly. No reply.

Hotaru urgently shook her. "MIKAN!"

"We have to take her to the infirmary. Now." Sumire urged. Natsume swiftly picked her up and sprinted with everyone following him.

"She hit her head. She may have a concussion. It could've been a lot worse if Mochiagi hadn't been there to catch her." The doctor said.

"That's the thing. I couldn't catch her. She was falling too fast and I didn't realize what was going on and... it happened too quickly." Mochu hung his head in shame.

"You stopped her before she fell. You saved her, Mochu." Sumire comforted him.

"Why couldn't you catch her and not me?" Natsume asked Mochu bitterly.

"Hey. It's not his fault." Koko interjected.

Natsume sighed loudly. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You idiot. What if you hurt yourself?" Ruka grabbed Natsume's collar.

"I wasn't thinking."

"That's the problem isn't it? You always do things to hurt yourself without thinking!"

"Ruka. Calm down." Hotaru tugged on his shirt. Ruka turned to her and gave one last glare to Natsume before letting go of his collar.

"She probably won't wake up until tomorrow." The doctor interrupted. "I suggest you all get some sleep. You had a long day today."

As they all turned to leave, the doctor grabbed Natsume's arm. "Hey, kid. She was holding this in her hand." He handed Natsume a crumbled photo. Natsume looked up at the photo and almost broke down and cried. It was a Polaroid photo of himself and Mikan on their first date.

"Get some sleep." The doctor patted Natsume's shoulder before closing the door.

But sleep was exactly what Natsume did NOT do, because he couldn't. He rolled around in bed and tossed and turned. But he couldn't sleep. He couldn't wait until morning came so he could go see Mikan. By four AM, he gave up and walked to the infirmary and sat by the door, waiting to go in. A couple of times, he considered breaking the door down but he didn't want to disturb Mikan's sleep. So he waited. Waited until it became eight AM.

The doctor finally arrived at seven thirty AM and chuckled at Natsume. "Really, kid. She's fine now." He shook his head.

"I need to see her." Natsume tiredly croaked.

"Young love." The doctor rolled his eyes in amusement and opened the door to Mikan's room.

"Mikan!" Natsume hurriedly walked to her bedside.

"Hnn?" Mikan groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Oh god. Mikan. I thought you were going to die. I can't believe how careless you were. Promise you'll never do that again."

"What...?"

"Mikan. Seriously. Promise me."

"I promise." Mikan nodded, looking slightly bewildered.

"Good." Natsume sighed and grabbed her hand before sitting down next to her.

"Umm..." Mikan hesitated and squirmed her hand away from Natsume's grasp. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude..."

Then her next words caused Natsume's heart to sink. "But... who are you?" Mikan asked.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dunnnn! Hope you guys liked my first chapter of "Nullifying Natsume" I'm going to try to write some more soon! But I'd also like to ask for your opinion! A reviewer asked me to keep making versions of my Facebook One-shots ("Mikan is Getting Married?" and "Mikan is Wholesome!") And I'd like you guys to tell me if I should continue them or not! If you don't know what those are... please check them out! And please review my stories because I honestly swear it would make my day! Thanks guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi~~

**Author's Note: **Chapter two is up! Yayy~~! :D Happy new years guys!

* * *

Mikan's POV

I'm so confused. Who is this? I just woke up to see this guy shaking me. He has crimson red eyes and black hair. He looked really mad at me. Why is he making me promise him to be careful?

"Um... I'm sorry if I'm being rude... but... who are you?" I asked. For a moment, all the color from his face drained. Then he tilted his head back and laughed loudly.

"Haha. Funny, Mikan. Don't joke about that." He shook his head and grabbed my hand again.

I squirmed away. "How do you know my name?"

"Mikan." He looked at me seriously. "Seriously. Stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked, confused.

"Mikan."

I just shook my head. He was starting to scare me. Then I saw Hotaru come in with Ruka following her. "Hotaru!" I called out happily. "Ruka!"

"How are you feeling, Mikan?" Ruka smiled. Before I could answer, I was punched square in the face with Hotaru's baka gun.

"OUCH!" I exclaimed. "HEY!"

"You idiot. If you could just stop being so careless, nobody would have to worry so much." Hotaru said calmly but I knew she was angry.

"You know... Punching someone in the hospital isn't something you should be doing..." Sumire said as she walked into my room, followed by Yuu, Koko, Mochu, Anna and Nonoko.

"Guys!" I happily smiled. I saw Koko freeze. He looked to the guy with the crimson eyes and Koko gasped.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember you?" Koko asked.

"WHAT?" Everyone except the guy with crimson eyes and I exclaimed.

"She's pretending to not remember me." The guy with the crimson eyes rolled his eyes. Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other and Hotaru turned to me.

"Mikan. Do you not remember Natsume?" She asked, gesturing to the guy with crimson eyes.

"No. I'm confused. Do we know each other?" I asked.

Hotaru paused for a moment before saying. "She's not lying. She can't lie. She honestly doesn't remember you, Natsume."

Natsume looked alarmed and called out, "Doctor!" without looking away from me.

Natsume's POV

As soon as the doctor walked in, I hastily explained what happened. The doctor sat down next to Mikan and started to ask questions.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She responded, "Mikan Sakura."

"How old are you?"

"16 years old."

"What is your alice?"

"Nullifying."

"Do you know all these people?" He gestured to everyone except for me.

"Yes... Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Yuu, Koko, Mochu, Anna and Nonoko."

"How about the guy with black hair and red eyes?"

"Crimson eyes." She corrected before saying, "Um... Hotaru said... Natsume...?"

"You don't remember him at all?" The doctor asked.

"Um. No...?" Mikan hesitated.

The doctor stood up abruptly and pulled me away from the room.

"What the hell is going on, doctor?" I growled.

"How did your last conversation with Ms. Sakura end off?" He asked.

"What are you talki-"

"HOW DID YOUR LAST CONVERSATION END OFF?" He urged.

"She... she ran off crying because we had I fight." I answered.

The doctor breathed deeply and shook his head. "This has happened before. A few years ago before I came to gakuen alice, someone lost all her memories of her best friend. In their last conversation, they argued and she was hit by a car. After that, she couldn't remember her best friend."

"I don't understand."

"My theory in this situation is that her alice is unconsciously nullifying and blocking out all her memories with you because they're all painful to her."

"Can that even happen?"

"It's not unheard of." The doctor shook his head.

"How do I cure her?" I asked.

"You can't cure her. You're going to have to wait."

"I CAN'T JUST WAIT!" I impatiently yelled.

"The only thing you can do is stay by her side and slowly try to get her to remember. Maybe give her photos or take her to places you've been before."

"There's no other way?" I choked.

"No. I'm sorry." The doctor sympathetically sighed.

Before heading back to Mikan's room, I called out to the doctor. "Did she ever remember?"

"Sorry?"

"Did the girl ever remember her best friend again?" I asked.

He hesitated before giving me a clear answer. "No."

Mikan's POV

During what sounded like a very angry and loud conversation between the doctor and the guy with crimson eyes, everyone tried to explain who this guy with crimson eyes was to me.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga. He has a Fire alice."

"Your boyfriend of half an year. Well... Ex-boyfriend... no. Boyfriend...?"

"He's good-looking, smart, and gets jealous easily."

"When you first met, you were enemies. Hated each other."

"But you slowly started to like each other."

"Natsume confessed first."

"He confessed like 6 years late though."

I was so confused. This Natsume walked back into my room and looked just as frazzled as I was. He sighed and looked at me.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend... no. Boyfriend?" I shook my head, imitating Mochu. This was happening so quickly.

"Boyfriend." Natsume said urgently. He sounded slightly panicked. "We fought and we kind of broke up but we both still like each other."

Great. I was having my feelings decided for me.

"The doctor thinks that our fight's the reason that you don't remember me. His theory is that you're nullifying all of your memories of me." Natsume slowly explained. I noticed that he looked depressed.

"So this is your fault." Koko said to Natsume. Natsume glared at Koko and lifted his hand to ignite Koko's hair on fire.

"Why is it always me?" Koko groaned.

"Because you always say the stupidest things." Natsume argued.

"Hey! Stop that! It's dangerous!" I interjected.

"Shut it, Polka." Natsume snarled at me.

"Polka?" I asked, feeling even more confused.

"When you were ten, Natsume took your underwear off to tease you and they were polka dotted." Ruka said, holding back a chuckle.

My face wrinkled in disgust. "My taste in guys must have been AWFUL." I didn't mean to sound rude but it came out naturally, I must have been used to bickering with this Natsume.

"Not as bad as my taste in girls." Natsume snapped.

"What did I see in you?" I grunted.

"My good looks." Natsume commented but he sounded worn out.

"Perverted, sarcastic, easily jealous, AND conceited!"

"And good looking, intelligent and amazing. Look at that, you practically know everything about me now." Natsume joked.

I couldn't help it, I giggled slightly. It felt so natural bickering with him. I was still chuckling when the doctor came in and told us all that I was allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow because Hotaru's brother did a very good job in healing me. He left again.

"What exactly happened to me? All I remember is reaching for something and then falling off the roof." I asked.

"You fell off the rooftop and Natsume jumped after you to try and catch you. Before you fell, Mochu caught you in the air but you fell too quickly and he couldn't completely catch you. Mochu caught Natsume just in time though." Yuu explained.

"You don't remember Natsume jumping after you, Mikan?" Anna asked.

I tried to think. "I think I remember... trying to grab someone's hand... but then I closed my eyes and I don't remember anything else."

Natsume stepped forward and handed me a photo. "This is what you jumped after." He handed me a photo. I peered into the photo and saw myself and Natsume. We were in front of an amusement park. My hair was put in a loose bun and I was wearing a floral dress with a jean jacket and black ballet flats. I was clinging to Natsume's arm and happily smiling. Natsume was smiling slightly and wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with black converse shoes. I could feel the corner's of my lips slowly curl up. I guess although my head didn't remember, my heart did. The bell rang loudly and I realized that it was time for class.

"You guys should go to class." I said to everyone. They all hesitated before nodding and started to head out the door.

"I'm staying." Natsume stubbornly said.

"No, you're not." Sumire declared. "Mikan needs time to rest. WITHOUT you looking over her."

Thank you, Sumire. I thought, feeling relieved. When Natsume stood too close, my heart started to beat really quickly and I felt that it would be worse if everyone else was gone.

Natsume looked unsatisfied but gave in eventually.

"Don't push yourself too much today." Nonoko said.

"I'll come by again later with some photos." Ruka offered

"Me too." Everyone chorused.

"Thanks, guys! See you later!" I cheerfully said, still holding the crumpled Polaroid photo. I saw Natsume slowly shuffling to the door and I called out, "Oh, Natsume."

"Hn?" He asked.

I blushed slightly. "Thank you. For jumping after me."

He looked at me and gave me a small but weary grin, leaving my heart pounding. He slowly walked away and when I heard the door close behind the infirmary, I let out the breath I was holding. One thing I did know for sure. He WAS good looking. And my heart clearly still had feelings for him.

Natsume's POV

As soon as I closed the door to the infirmary. I let out the huge breath I was holding. I wasn't going to admit it. But I felt really hurt that she couldn't remember me. I guess it was karma for me. I crouched down and clutched my chest. Crap. I felt like crying.

"Natsume?" Ruka called out. He stepped towards me.

"Is it your alice?" Yuu asked, sounding worried.

I paused for a moment before sniffing. "I'm fine." I said and stood up. I hoped that Mikan would remember me soon. I felt an urge to run back to the infirmary and kiss her- hard. But I couldn't. If we had to start over, I didn't want to start off sexually harassing her. I sighed and started to trudge to class.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe! So I hope you liked this chapter! Happy New Year's! Thank you again for reading and please review! I'll see you guys soon! -Misty


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi!

**Author's Note: **Two chapters in one day? How about yes! I hope you guys like this chapter! :D

* * *

Ruka's POV:

I was starting to get irritated. I tried to kick Natsume in the leg but I missed. This was our last class of the day but I honestly felt like I was going to explode. All day, I had to put up with Natsume impatiently tapping his foot.

"Natsume." I growled quietly while Narumi sensei was teaching us English.

"What?" He whispered.

"Stop tapping your foot."

He looked down and sighed. "Sorry."

"Mikan's fine."

"... I know. But it irritates me."

"I realize but y-"

"Ruka. Natsume." Narumi sensei called out. Shit. I looked up to see the whole class staring at us. "Why do I hear talking?"

"Because you have ears?" Natsume sarcastically answered. The entire class laughed.

Narumi sensei threatened. "Would you like me to use my alice on you... again?"

Natsume's jaw stiffened. I sighed. "Sorry, sensei." I apologized. "We're just worried for Mikan."

Narumi sensei's facial expression softened. "I see."

Natsume looked at me like I had just betrayed him.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Narumi sensei grinned. "Why don't we all work on a project? We can all write creative stories about Natsume and Mikan!"

"Aw hell, no!" Natsume smacked the table as he stood up.

"Why not? It's a great idea! We can write stories about you two! Of course there would be some bits of reality to help her remember!" Narumi sensei sounded determined. "What do you think, class? Creative stories due on Friday! Bonus marks if you draw a picture to go with your story! Start writing!"

"No!" Natsume yelled. "This is an awful idea." I couldn't help but laugh at how uncomfortable Natsume looked.

"Why don't you compromise?" I offered.

"What do you mean, Ruka?" Narumi sensei asked.

"You can assign this project to the class... On one condition. Natsume and Mikan get to skip every class this week except Friday. That way, they can go to central town or something and spend time together."

Natsume's ears perked. "That's... okay. I guess." He nodded.

"Okay. I'll have to inform your other teachers. But you're still going to have to write a story, Natsume." Narumi sensei agreed.

Natsume snorted. "Like hell. I'm going to the infirmary."

"Due Friday!" Narumi sensei called out. I smiled and took out a piece of paper to start writing.

Mikan's POV:

I was bored. I sighed and gently played with my necklace. I frowned and looked down. Where did I get this necklace? It was a gold chain with a large red rock attached to it. The bell rang and I looked at the clock. It was already three. I shrugged and leaned to examine y necklace and I heard someone come into my room. I looked up and saw Natsume.

"Natsume. How'd you get here so fast?" I asked.

"Narumi sensei gave me permission to leave." He shrugged.

"He gave you permission?"

"Yeah."

I started to feel nervous because we were alone in my room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh. I was just looking at my necklace." I pointed to the red rock.

"That's my alice stone."

"Oh! Wait. So do you have mine?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. He opened the pouch and showed me a tiny rock.

"Wow. Mine is tiny. I'm not even surprised." I laughed at myself. I was struck by a realization. "Wait... I gave that to you?" I gasped. "Does that mean... we're soulmates and have to be engaged? OHMIGOSH! WHAT?!"

"Calm down."

Before I could start howling, all my friends arrived in my room.

"Hey guys." I waved.

"We brought some photos!" Nonoko chirped. "Have you progressed? Do you remember anything?"

"No, not really." Sighing, I asked, "So what did you guys do in class today?"

"Well. We got an assignment to write a story." Yuu carefully said.

"Ooh! I love stories!"

"About you and Natsume." Yuu finished.

"WHAT?" I screeched. "WHY?"

"Narumi sensei thinks that if we read them to you, it'll help you remember Natsume." Koko told me.

"That's... kind of embarrassing." I blushed. "Then what do I do during class?" I asked.

"He gave us permission to skip." Natsume answered. I chewed on my lip. I wanted to remember Natsume but I also felt nervous around him.

Sumire walked up to me and dropped a couple of albums on my lap. "These are from your room."

"How did you get in my room?" I asked.

"Bobby pins work wonders."

"I remember these albums. I don't think there are any photos of me and Natsume in here."

"Yes, there are." Hotaru reached over to open one of the albums. "Grade 5."

I looked to see some photos of me looking angrily at Natsume. He looked calm while I seemed to be screaming.

"He always teased you. You guys were enemies." Ruka laughed.

I was so fascinated. I didn't remember any of these photos. In some of them, I was on fire and running around. I opened the next album that was labeled Grade 6. I was wearing the middle school uniform and there was a photo where I was looking towards Natsume and dragging him somewhere. He looked irritated. There were also photos of sports day. I shook my head. My heart suddenly started to hurt.

"I don't want to see these photos. I don't know why." I whispered. Everyone looked at each other.

"I think... this was when Luna came and Natsume pretended to hate you because he wanted to protect you." Mochu explained.

"Let's just skip to this year." Anna suggested. She pulled the largest album out and opened the cover.

I flipped through the pages as Ruka explained, "Natsume asked you out on the first day of the school year. I think he was jealous because guys started to look at you differently and he couldn't keep it in anymore."

"He asked you out by saying, 'I'm absolutely certain that I like you and I know for a fact that you like me too. Since we already exchanged alice stones, I think this is a bit overdue... but will you go out with me?' Ahaha, it's was hilarious." Koko said.

I flipped through the pages and saw one photo where I fell asleep in the library and Natsume was draping a blanket over me. The next photos consisted of him looking directly into the camera and angrily coming closer. Hotaru must have been taking these secretly and got found out. The next photos were of us at central town. We were eating howalons. I was laughing cheerfully and Natsume was licking the sugar off his fingers. I turned the page and saw a photo of Natsume kissing me and I looked surprised. The next photo, I had my eyes closed and my arms around him as we kissed. I blushed, looking at these photos. I closed the album as I came to the end.

"You two should go on a date tomorrow." Sumire said.

"What? Why?" I asked, blushing even redder.

"Go to the amusement park, that's where you went on your first date, right? Besides, you don't have to go to your classes until... Friday. So you have two days off. Maybe it'll help you remember."

"Okay." Natsume nodded.

"And you should try to make everything similar to your first date. Same clothes, same foods, same rides. You're getting out today, right? Just go to your room, grab your stuff and Natsume can take you there first thing in the morning." Anna added.

"Wait-" I tried to protest.

"Then, it's decided. Tomorrow." Natsume looked at me intensely. I pouted but I knew that there was no way out of this.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

**Author's Note: **This one's a bit shorter than the other two chapters but I think the next one will be longer! Please review! Thanks to everyone who consistently keeps reading! I'll see you all again soon! -Misty


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi!

**Author's Note:** So... I'm on winter break right now and have tons of time to update my fanfics and add new stories but my winter break is ending this week! T.T Anyways! I'm trying to get as much written as possible and who knows! I may be able to finish this story before school even starts!

* * *

Mikan's POV:

I open my eyes. Where am I...? Oh right. I'm in my room. I left the infirmary yesterday. I looked at my clock. OHMIGOSH! "Nonono!" I whisper to myself. I whipped out of bed. "It's already seven and Natsume said he was coming to get me at seven thirty!"

_Flashback:_

_"So I'll come get you at seven thirty." Natsume said before he started to leave my room._

_"Oh okay. Wait! Don't you need this photo?" I asked and handed him the photo of our first date._

_"Why?" _

_"Because... you know? Sumire said that we should wear the exact same thing and go to the exact same place..." _

_He handed it back to me. "I remember everything. I don't need to see it." _

Mikan's POV:

I'm blushing, just thinking of that. I snap out of it and run to the bathrooms to take a quick shower. After I'm done, it's seven ten. I quickly blow dry my hair. Seven fifteen. I run back into my room and put my hair into a loose bun. Seven seventeen. I swipe on a bit of mascara and lipgloss. Seven twenty. I put on my dress and jacket with my ballet flats. Seven twenty two. Now I need to find my purse. I grab my purse and throw in my lipgloss, money, and other essentials. Seven twenty five. I grab a granola bar that I have in my room and munch on it quickly. Seven thirty. I sigh in relief. I'm not late. I hear a knock on my door and I look into the mirror one last time to make sure I look okay. I swing the door open and Natsume is standing there in his black tee, jeans and converse.

"You woke up late, didn't you?" Natsume says.

I blush slightly in embarrassment. "Nice to see you too."

"Let's go."

"Okay." I mumble to myself and we start walking to the bus stop.

Natsume's POV:

It's quiet and I feel like Mikan is uncomfortable. I don't know what to say. Usually it was Mikan who would strike up a conversation.

"By the way. I don't kiss on first dates." Mikan says.

I chuckle, feeling amused. "How would you know? The only date you've gone on with is me."

"Because I know myself."

I roll my eyes. "This isn't even our first date, anyways."

"Hey, by the way... shouldn't you be telling me how great I look?" She asks me, peering into my face.

I bite back my laughter. "More like you should be telling ME how great I look."

"As if!" She laughs. "Who's the girl in this relationship again?"

I grin. "You look great." I say without looking at her because it's slightly embarrassing but it's Mikan that blushes deeply.

"Am I usually late on our dates?" She asks.

"Not always. It's usually me." I shrug. "Why?" We reach the bus stop and the bus comes right on time.

Mikan steps into the bus. "You somehow knew I woke up late."

"That's only because you woke up late last time too." There was one seat left so I let her sit and I held onto a bar hanging at the top.

"Oh." Mikan looked up at me. "So... tell me what happens or happened on our first date so I can know what to expect."

"Well... We went to the amusement park, I bought you an ice cream cone. We rode the roller coaster and when you were trying to go to the bathroom because you felt sick, some guys tried to mug you. So I had to fight them off with my fire alice and in the end, I won. It was seventeen to one but I guess my powers were no match for them. Then you had to patch me up." I lied.

Mikan's eyes widened. "We can't replay that! What if you get seriously injured this time?"

I laughed loudly. "You idiot."

She realized that I was joking and kicked me in the shin. "Jerk."

"You're the idiot that believed me." I retorted.

"Tell me what really happened before I kick you in the shins again."

"So the first part was true. We went to the amusement park, I bought you an ice cream cone and we rode some rides. We rode the roller coaster. I took you to a fast food restaurant for lunch. You ate the chicken burger combo with iced tea. We played some carnival games and I won you a stuffed animal. We watched the circus for a while too. Then it became time for dinner and we went to a restaurant. You ate a garden salad and I ate a steak. Then when it became dark, you dragged me to the ferris wheel because you wanted to see the view."

Mikan paused before saying, "You have a remarkable memory."

I shrugged. Of course I do. It's you. I looked out the window and saw that we arrived the the amusement park. The bus doors opened and I led Mikan out of the bus. "Here. I'll buy you some ice cream." I offer.

Mikan's POV:

So he does. Natsume buys me a pink ice cream cone that tastes like strawberry and he eats a chocolate cone. I slowly savor the ice cream and suck on my spoon when Natsume grabs my hand and take a bite of my ice cream.

"Hey!" I protest.

"Mmm." Natsume licks his lips.

I feel myself blush but I shake it off and try to grab a spoonful of his but he moves to fast. He looks amused. "Give me some!" I demand.

"No."

"Jerk!"

"It's delicious by the way."

"What, mine?"

"No, mine." He taunts. I grab his wrist and quickly grab a spoonful.

"Ha!" I laugh but I'm certain that he let me take it. I eat the chocolate ice cream and it melts in my mouth. "Yum."

Natsume reaches for my ice cream again but I swing away from him. "Give me some more. It's good."

"No!" I giggle and we bicker all the way to the rides. I know that I should feel uncomfortable around him because we're practically strangers but I don't. Everything feels... natural. We arrive at the roller coaster and I shiver. "This looks awfully fast."

"Let's go." Natsume starts dragging me to the line.

"I think we should ride the merry-go-round first." I stammer and point to the merry-go-round.

"Hell no." He snorts.

"Come on! It looks fun!"

"No. This is just like last time, you're just trying to avoid the roller coaster."

"No, I'm j-" I stop. "Wait. You said just like last time. So we rode it on our first date!"

Natsume's eyes widen. I laugh loudly. "Then we HAVE to ride it again! HAHAHA!" I start dragging him to the merry-go-round.

"What did you ride last time?" I tease. "The pink fluffy horse or the purple carriage?" Natsume looks irritated and embarrassed but I'm laughing too hard to care. I end up riding a white horse and he reluctantly sits on a brown one.

"Enjoying yourself?" Natsume bitterly groans.

"Tremendously. I'm just curious as to how I got you to ride it in the first place."

"You did what you usually do when you want something."

"What do I do?"

"You made a puppy face."

I laugh again. "Nice to know what I have to do when I want something now."

"Hn."

"What about you? What do you do when you want something?"

"I don't need to do anything. There's nothing else I want except you."

I blush a very deep shade of red. Natsume notices and smirks at me. I look away and pretend to be interested in looking at the rides. It felt so natural to have my heart beating loudly when he was around me. And I felt that a part of me longed to remember. Remember everything about Natsume Hyuuga. The painful memories and the happy memories. I wished they would come back.

Natsume's POV:

After an embarrassing ride on the merry-go-round, I drag Mikan to the line up for the roller coaster. She looks absolutely nervous but she survived it the first time so I'm certain that she'll survive it this time as well. The closer we get to the front, the more afraid Mikan looks.

"No. I can't ride this." Mikan gasps.

"You rode it once, you can ride it again."

"No! It's too scary! I can't!"

We reach the front and we're guided into our seats. "It's too late to back out."

"Ohmigosh. Ohmigosh."

I grab her hand. "Calm down. It's just a ride."

The ride starts moving and Mikan starts shaking. "What if I fly out?"

"You won't" I reassure.

The ride moves up and we're nearly at the highest point.

"I'm going to die." Mikan squeaks.

"Nobody's died on this ride." I shake my head. Just as we're about to fall, I lean in and whisper, "Yet."

Mikan screams loudly as hell. "NATSUMEEEEEE YOU IDIOOTTTT!"

Mikan's POV:

As soon as we get out of the ride, I fall to my knees and start taking in deep breaths. "I'm never doing that again." I whisper to myself. "I just saw my life pass before my eyes."

"It wasn't even that bad." Natsume rolls his eyes and helps me up.

"MY TEETH ARE CHATTERING!"

Natsume smirks once more. "Let's go get lunch."

He holds my hand and leads me to a fast food restaurant. After walking for a while, I notice that he's holding my hand. I almost pull away but I realize that I don't want to. I want to hold his hand. I keep longing for my memories. Why won't they come back to me? We arrive at a fast food joint and we go inside. I sit down and Natsume goes to order. I turn around and realize that Natsume ordered and was already paying. He stands by the register and waits for our order. I hear some girls walk by and giggle.

"Do you see that guy?" One girl whispers.

"He's gorgeous. Oh my god." The other girl giggles.

I feel a pang in my heart. I feel... jealous.

"Do you think he's with someone?"

"Maybe we should talk to him."

"Oh my god! He's coming this way."

I turn around and see him walking to me with our order. He sits down and places the tray in front of me.

"Oh. He's with someone." I hear the girl say.

I shake my head and I open my purse. "I can pay." I offer.

"No." Natsume argues. "This is a date. Besides, I paid last time."

"Oh. Then... thank you." I smile and open my chicken burger. Natsume munches on french fries and a cheeseburger.

Natsume's POV:

Now that we finished eating, I lead her to the carnival games. "What do you want to play?"

"Ooh! Let's play that one!" Mikan points to a duck fishing game.

"That's what you chose last time too. You're right on schedule."

She leans in to the counter and talks to the owner of the game. She tries to fish for a duck and misses. "Awe." She pouts. She keeps trying and finally picks one up. "Yay!" She cheers. She picks up the duck and looks at the bottom.

"What did you win?" I ask.

"A ticket for a free chicken burger." She laughs.

We move onto the next game. We arrive at a shooting aliens game. "This is where I won you your stuffed animal. You already have one, but I'll get you another." I drop some coins into the owner's hand and pick up the gun.

"Good luck." Mikan smiles.

I shoot but I miss. "Fluke." I retort. I try again but I miss. I miss again. And again. And again. "What the hell?"

"It was too easy so I changed it to move faster and be slightly more difficult." The game owner explains.

I bite my tongue. This wasn't part of the plan. I can see Mikan trying to hide a laugh. I shoot again but miss.

"You don't have to get me a stuffed animal, Natsume. Like you said, I already have one... right?" Mikan says pityingly.

"No! We're not leaving until I win this." I shoot again and again. I shoot for the twenty fourth time until I finally hit the alien. Mikan laughs and cheers. The game owner hands her a black stuffed bear. I feel exhausted but Mikan looks happy enough so I don't mind.

"Aw, crap." I look at my watch. "That took longer than expected. Let's go! We're gonna miss the circus!" I grab Mikan's hand and start running.

Mikan yelps but starts running as well. We arrive by the circus tent and I see Mikan trying to catch her breath.

"A teleportation... alice... would be... so handy..." Mikan gasps. I smirk and pull her into the tent.

Mikan's POV:

I laugh happily while watching the circus because there are so many interesting acts. After the circus is over, Natsume looks at his watch and guides me to a restaurant. A waiter comes by and seats us.

"Is there anything that you'd like to drink to start off with?" The waiter asks.

Before I can even answer, Natsume orders. "Actually, we already know what we're getting. For an appetizer, we'd like the garlic breadsticks and for the main meal, a garden salad and the new york steak. For drinks, iced tea for her and pepsi for me."

Feeling slightly flabbergasted, I hand the waiter my menu back and so does Natsume.

"I can't believe you remember every little detail." I point out.

"You did too. Well, not anymore, I guess."

"It was fun today. Thank you."

"It's not over yet, you still have to drag me to the ferris wheel."

The garlic breadsticks arrive with our drinks and they are delicious. Savory and salty. I lick my lips. As we're drinking and talking, eventually our food arrives and I take large bites of my salad and at one point, offer Natsume some. I taste a bit of his steak but I still prefer my salad.

As we finish eating, we start walking to the ferris wheel. It's almost closing time so no one is really in line. We move up the front very quickly.

Natsume's POV:

We get to the front of the line and we get into a red pod. I help her in and sit across from her. As we slowly move up, I can hear Mikan gasp in wonder.

"It's beautiful." Mikan smiles as she keeps looking out the window.

I look at her. "Yeah. The view's pretty great from here too."

As Mikan's gazing out the window, I lean slightly closer to her. She must have noticed because she looks at me and quickly says, "I don't kiss on first dates."

I laugh. "I'm just reaching to hold your hand." I grab her hand and she starts blushing. "Hey."

"Hn?" She asks, not looking up.

"Do.. do you remember anything yet?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

She looks at me, slightly pained. "No."

I sigh. "I figured."

"But, I think I understand you a little better now. You're sweeter than I thought you were."

"Don't call a guy sweet. Ever. It's just a blow to my pride." I joke.

She giggles. "Well, you are. You're sweet."

The ferris wheel stops and we get off.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." I offer.

"I guess it is." Mikan nods but she seems reluctant to leave.

We head back to the bus station and we ride back in silence. Mikan dozes off and leans on my shoulder for the whole ride back.

Mikan's POV:

I wake up to Natsume slowly shaking me. "Hn..?"

"We're here." Natsume jerks him thumb to the girl's dormitory. I yawn as we step out the bus and he walks me back to my room. I open my room and start to step inside. Before I lose all my courage I take a step closer to Natsume.

"I know I said I don't kiss on first dates. But..." I trail off and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you. I had fun."

He looks appalled and I quickly walk into my room. "Good night, Natsume" I say and close the door.

"Good night." I hear him whisper and each time his foot hits the ground as he's walking away, my heart aches. Why can't I remember? Why is my alice kicking in now? I really want to remember again.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew! Longest chapter by far! :D I really don't want to drag out this story for too long so I think I'm going to finish it up within 2 or 3 chapters! Look forward to it! Please review :3! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi~~~!

**Author's Note:** This one isn't as long as the last one but I hope y'all like it! And sorry it took me so long to update!

* * *

Mikan's POV:

I sighed as my alarm clock went off. I cringed at the ringing and turned it off. It was Hotaru's prototype. A clucking rooster that shattered your eardrums and conked you in the head if you hit the snooze button more than twice. It was very effective. I didn't have to wake up because I didn't have to go to class. I heard my phone vibrate so I reached over to grab it. It was a text from Natsume.

Natsume Hyuuga: Coming to your room in 10 minutes.

I screeched. WHAT! WHY?

Mikan Sakura: Wait what? Why?

Natsume Hyuuga: Isn't it obvious? Date 2.

OHMIGOD! This was so last minute! I only had ten minutes to get ready! I had no time! I sprinted to the girls bathroom and washed my face hastily and brushed my teeth. I sprinted back into my room. OH NO! What do I wear? Or… what did I wear? I lunged for my phone and texted Natsume.

Mikan Sakura: What did I wear on Date 2?

Natsume Hyuuga: A black skirt and crimson sweater.

Six minutes left I opened my closet and looked for my black skirt and crimson sweater. I pulled at a black fabric. Nope. Leggings. I pulled at something crimson. Nope. It was a dress. I honestly need to organize my closet. I finally found my outfit and quickly pulled it on. I grabbed my purse and put on my lipgloss and a dab of mascara. I put socks on and my white converse high tops. I sat by the door and sighed in relief. This was the second time this week. There was a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Natsume.

"Hey. Where are we going this time?" I asked.

"Nowhere. We're just walking around campus." Natsume answers.

"WHAT! Why did I dress up then?" I groan.

"Because you wanted to look attractive."

"I could wear a banana suit and still be attractive." I saucily joke.

Natsume laughs. "Conceited, much?"

I gasp. "Oh my god! You're right!"

"What?"

"When did I get so cocky?" I playfully shove him. "You did this to me! Your narcissism is rubbing off!"

Natsume laughs again. "Shut up and walk."

Natsume's POV:

I slowly lead her to the cherry blossom trees that she loves. She's happily skipping, being Mikan. Every time I see her smile, I feel pained because I can't kiss her. I feel the urge to pull her in but I can't.

"Aw... they aren't blooming!" Mikan points to the cherry blossom trees. She sits down on the grass.

"Obviously. It's not spring." I retort.

Mikan sticks her tongue out. "Whatever."

I start walking to the vending machine. "I'll go get us some drinks."

"Okay!" Mikan calls out and hums to herself, picking at her nails.

I start walking to the vending machines and then start jogging because I want to get back to Mikan as soon as possible.

Mikan's POV:

I hum my favorite song and sink into the grass. I lean on the tree comfortably.

"Mikan!" Someone calls out.

I turn around. "Akato!"

Akato, one of my friends from a different class calls out to me. He has greenish hair and yellow eyes. His nullification is being able to teleport anywhere within a five mile radius. "I heard you and Natsume broke up!"

"Oh... well I-" I start but he interrupts me.

"Then that means you're single!"

"Well..." I try again.

"Then... do you want to go out with me?" He finished and looks at me, grinning cheekily.

My jaw drops. "What?"

"I've always liked you but Natsume was always so possessive."

"Excuse me for being possessive of my girlfriend." A cold voice snarls from behind Akato.

"Natsume." Akato jumps.

"What were you asking Mikan?" Natsume asks like he's genuinely curious but I can tell that he knows.

Akato stands his ground and sniffs. "I was asking her out."

"Didn't your mother teach you not to try and steal things that weren't yours?" Natsume growls.

"Ha! You two aren't even dating! Mikan doesn't remember you! AND you two broke up right before!"

I gasp because Natsume looks like he snapped.

Natsume's POV:

I throw the drinks down. I'm ready to lunge at this guy when Mikan jumps in front of me.

"Stop!" Mikan protests. "Akato. I'm honestly flattered."

Akato looks smug and I just want to go smack that look off his face.

"But..." Mikan starts. "I can't remember Natsume so I'd like to remember him before officially announcing if we've broken up or not." She finishes.

I have mixed feelings about this. Does that mean she's still breaking up with me?

"So, please just let me remember him." Mikan says. She sounds more like she's saying that to herself but Akato answers.

"Okay." Akato says, dejectedly and teleports off.

Mikan sighs in relief and sits back down on the grass.

"I didn't realize you were so desired." I bitterly retort before handing her a milk coffee.

"That's rude." Mikan laughs tiredly and opens the drink.

I drink my own milk coffee and lean into the tree as well. "I'm having mixed feelings." I retort.

"About what?"

"I want you to remember me."

"So do I."

"But then I don't."

"What? Why?" Mikan asks, shocked.

"Because then, you might break up with me."

Mikan chuckles. "I don't think that'll happen."

I look at her. "Why?"

Mikan blushes slightly as she says, "Because my heart still beats faster when I'm with you."

I grin. She sees me smiling at her and she groans. "Oh, shut up." She groans again and takes a sip of her coffee.

Mikan's POV:

After a walk around the school with Natsume, we decide to walk back to my room.

"I'm going to go inside and try to look at some pictures." I tell Natsume.

"Okay." He nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Don't forget tomorrow's Friday. We have to go to class."

"Ugh! We have to endure listening to stories about ourselves don't we?" I groan.

"Wanna skip?" He offers.

"And miss the harassment? Of course not!" I joke. "But seriously, I can't skip. I haven't gone to class all week."

"Fine." Natsume sighs and starts to walk away. "I'll see you."

"You better not skip!" I call out.

He turns around. "And leave you all alone?" He pauses. "Never." He turns around and starts walking again.

I close the door and fall to my knees. Why does he always say things to make my heart stop? I ask myself and slump onto the floor into a ball. I get up and go to my bed. What am I going to do all day with no class and no Natsume? As the days keep passing by, I just keep missing him more and more. How was it possible for him to be next to me and yet seem so far away. I start to cry. Why can't my memories come back. I don't care about the heartbreak I might feel. Not knowing is ten times worse.

- TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys! I've been feeling a little lazy lately and had nothing to write. Writer's block :P! But hope you like this one and hopefully the next one won't take as long but I seriously doubt it because I have a basketball tournament to go to this week! Wish us luck! :D Please review by the way! Misty signing out~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Note:** Ugh why do I feel like it's been so long since I wrote this? :O Sorry guys! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Mikan's POV:

I wake up and my eyes feel puffy. Oh dear god. I quickly run to the girl's bathroom and look in the mirror. Oh my gosh! My eyes are red and puffy from all that crying yesterday. I see someone come in and I whip my head around to see who she is. It's Hotaru! She looks at my eyes once and jumps back, shocked but her facial expression doesn't change from her neutral state at all. I laugh slightly despite the situation.

"What happened to your eyes?" Hotaru asks.

"I was crying all night." I answer.

"I told you to stop crying." Hotaru pulls out a small hand towel from her bag and runs it under cold water.

"I don't want to go to class today." I complain.

"Mm." Hotaru places the cold towel on my eyes and holds it there.

"Did you write a story about me and Natsume too?"

"Of course. It was required for homework."

"Can I hear it now?"

"No."

"Why?" I complain.

"No."

I pout and Hotaru takes the cold towel off my eyes and runs it under hot water this time. She places it on my eyes again.

"Give me a hint." I say. "What's it about?"

"You and Natsume."

"I got that, thanks. No, how does the story go?"

"You'll have to wait." Hotaru takes the towel off and runs it under cold water again. She splats in onto my eyes without hesitation. After a moment, she pulls the towel off and I look in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Hotaru!" I smile gratefully because all the redness and puffiness is gone.

"Get ready." Hotaru instructs.

I brush my teeth and wash my face. I walk back to my room and put on the school uniform. Before putting it on, I play with the three stars on the white collar. Hehe. No star to three star. I was so proud of myself. I quickly put it on and brushed at the crinkles in my skirt. I pulled on my knee high socks and put on my shoes, grabbing my bag and walking to my classes.

Natsume's POV:

I don't want to go to class. Slowly and dreadfully it became time to go to Narumi's class and I kept wanting to turn and run. Knowing Narumi, he probably is planning something ridiculously stupid. I groan angrily. The bell rings and I know I have to start walking.

Ruka pulls on my sleeve. "Hey, where are you going? Narumi sensei's class is that way."

I make an uncertain sound between a groan and a yelp. "I don't want to go."

"And leave Mikan all alone? Come on." He starts dragging me and I reluctantly follow.

We stand in front of the door and I just know that something stupid is waiting for me. And I'm right. Because as soon as I open the door, I see the whole classroom is decorated in hearts and pink and red and girly shit. There's even a f*cking stage.

"Nope. I'm out." I turn back around but Ruka tugs on me, not letting me leave.

"Natsume!" Narumi calls out. "Great! You're here!"

"No." I call out. I have nothing else to say because this entire classroom is just a no for me.

"What does that even mean?" Narumi laughs and he pulls me onto the stage.

"This was not a part of our agreement." I snarl.

"Did you write a story?" Narumi asks.

"Of course not."

"Then technically, you broke the agreement as well."

I snap my jaws together. This is ridiculously embarrassing. I'm sitting on a stage with hearts and velvet curtains. There's even a spectator's seat. I turn and see a judge's table. What the hell is this? Narumi is sitting at the judge's table. Koko walks up to me, stifling a laugh and put a crown on my head decorates with hearts. Oh f*ck no. I'm about to burn it off when I turn around and see Ruka laugh.

"Traitor." I hiss.

"Sorry, Natsume." Ruka says but he doesn't sound apologetic at all.

The door opens and Mikan steps inside. Her jaw drops.

"Oh my gosh!" She whispers slowly.

"I know, it's awful." I snort.

"I love it!" Mikan squeals but she looks embarrassed too.

"Whaat?"

"It's so cute and lovey dovey!" Mikan hops to her seat on stage next to me and laughs. "Natsume! You're wearing a crown!"

"No." I answer again. I feel like that's all I have to say right now.

"Oh my gosh. I get a tiara." Mikan laughs sheepishly.

"This is embarrassing."

"Might as well have fun with it!" Mikan grins.

"That's right!" Narumi interjects.

I am resisting the urge to punch him in the face and run. Jesus christ.

Mikan's POV:

Narumi sensei starts to explain how this is going to work. "Everyone's going to take turns reading their stories out and everyone in the audience has a tablet. They're going to cast a vote out of 10 and the score is going to appear on that scoreboard!" Narumi sensei points to a huge tablet on the wall.

"When did they have the time to set this up?" I whisper to myself.

"And the winner will win a free ticket to central town's amusement park! And a free box of Howalons!" Narumi sensei continues.

"Ooh! Howalons!" I smile. I turn to Natsume and he's rolling his eyes.

Narumi sensei starts talking again. "Well then... let's get started! Who's up first?" He pulls out a slip from a box. "Koko!"

Koko gets up from his seat and pulls his tablet from the table. He stands up on the stage and starts his story.

Koko's POV:

"Once upon a time, there was a princess named Mikano who lived in her castle." I started.

"Princess Mikano?" Mikan giggled.

I continued. "Her grandfather needed to find her a husband because she was old enough to become a successor to the throne. The grandfather decided to hold a ball for Mikao to find someone she loved. But Princess Mikao didn't want a husband. She was fine alone. Or so she thought. One day, she was walking in the city, disguised as a normal person and was buying some Howalons. She bought some and wandered into the forest, feeling bored. Suddenly, she saw a man! He was lying against a tree. Princess Mikao thought, oh no! What if he's hurt?

'Are you alright, sir?' Princess Mikano rushed to him.

'Leave me alone.' He said.

'But sir, you seem to be hurt.' She gasped.

'Don't get any closer to the darkness than you have to.'

Princess Mikano was appalled. She rushed back into the streets to buy some gauze. Princess Mikano quickly bought gauze and ointment. She rushed back to the man and started to bandage him up.

'Why are you doing this for me? Even though I told you not to.' The man snarled.

'I can't just leave you here to die. What's your name?' Princess Mikano asked.

He hesitated, 'Natsuma' he finally answered."

"Natsuma?" Natsume scoffed.

I glared at him before starting again. " Princess Mikano smiles before asking, 'What happened?'

'I fell off a tree.' Natsuma answered."

"I would not fall off a tree." Natsume argues.

"Hey! LET ME FINISH!" I snap. I pull out my drawing of Natsume and Mikan and show it to the class. Natsume grumbles again before I can start.

"Princess Mikano finishes bandaging him up and cannot help but realize how pretty his crimson red eyes are. And Natsuma realizes that her smile could light up a thousand moons.

'Why did you help me?' Natsuma asks.

'Because, I like you.'

'You can't just like someone you just met.' Natsuma scoffs.

'Why not?' Mikano asks.

'Because that's idiotic.'

'How rude!' Mikano gets back up.

'Well you're clearly not very bright either.'

'And why's that?' Mikano sniffs.

'Because I can see up your skirt.' Natsuma answers. 'Polka.'

Princess Mikano was outraged she hissed at him once, 'Jerk!' and ran off back to her castle. He was rude but he was more interesting that any of the other guys that came and tried to court her. Mikano was not feeling very happy about the ball but it couldn't be cancelled. And she knew that she had to find a husband to please her grandfather. As it became time for the ball, Mikano put on a pretty pink dress and went down to the ball. The music started immediately and she started dancing with lots of guys. Some were tall, some were short, some were fat and some were just plain ugly. Suddenly she was passed along to another man and she realized, it was the guy from the forest!

'You!' Princess Mikano gasped. 'You're a prince?'

'Prince of Alice.' Natsuma answered.

'What are you doing here?' Mikano asked.

'I'm supposed to court a beautiful princess.'

'And...?'

'I don't see one.'

Princess Mikano gasped. 'Well, you're not doing a very good job of courting!'

'Hn.' Prince Natsuma shrugged. Suddenly, Princess Mikano was pushed by another couple. She fell and when she opened her eyes, she realized that her lips were on Prince Natsuma's lips! Princess Mikano quickly stood up and her grandfather called with a microphone.

'And Princess Mikano chooses Prince Natsuma with a kiss!' He grandfather announced. There was applause everywhere.

Princess Mikano went red. 'Tooth! It was a tooth kiss!'

Prince Natsuma wiped the blood off of his lip. After that, they were forced to get married and soon, developed a romance. They fell in love and had a bajillion babies. The end." I finish.

Everyone claps while laughing. I take a bow and return to my seat.

"That was a stupid ending." Natsume snorts.

I ignore him and after everyone has voted, I look up and see that I got a seven. Eh. Not bad. I shrug.

Natsume's POV:

I can't believe that I have to suffer another hour of this. I groan and sigh dejectedly. This is going to be a very long class. I can only hope that something actually comes of it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one was pretty long~! Yayy! I have to sleep because I have school but I can't for some reason. T.T Well... I hope you guys liked this one and I may be finished this story within 4 more chapters-ish? Hope you guys liked it~ Please review! Misty signing outtt!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi

**Author's Note:** Sorryyy this took so long but here ya gooo

* * *

Sumire's POV:

After Koko finishes with his awful, awful ending, Narumi sensei gives him a round of applause and pulls out another slip of paper.

"Sumire Shoda!" Narumi sensei calls out.

I confidently stand up and skip to the stage. I start, "Once upon a time, there were two little wizards named Mika and Natsu. They both attended a wizarding school called Alice School. One time, the entire class was creating potions together in class. Mika and Natsu were put together to be partners for the project. As they were making it, they bickered.

'We're supposed to add 2 drops!' Mika argued.

'It clearly says 3.' Natsu stated.

They bickered and bickered so it took them a long time to finish. After finishing, the teacher gave them their next instructions.

'Take a cup and drink some of your potion. If you have succeeded, you will feel refreshed and lucky.' Narume sensei told the class.

'What if we failed?' Mika asked.

Narume sensei laughed. 'You'll find out.'

Thinking nothing of it, Mika and Natsu both took the drink and gulped it down. Suddenly they both felt a tingling feeling! Mika started being tugged towards Natsu and Natsu was being tugged towards Mika. They both suddenly crashed into each other!

'Ouch!' Mika complained.

'Get off me!' Natsu snarled. He waved his wand and struck her in the face with a cloud of smoke.

They both tried to pull apart from each other but they couldn't. Narume sensei walked up to them and shook his head. 'You two failed the potion. You will be stuck to each other for a couple of hours.'

'No!' Mika cried but there was nothing she could do. 'But what if I need to pee?'

Natsu turned his head and saw that Ruke and Hota were stuck together as well. He moaned.

After hours of difficulty, they waited and waited. Finally Mika felt a release and realized that she and Natsu were free from each other! Narume sensei asked if Hota and Ruke were free yet and they declared that they weren't.

Narume sensei turned to Mika and Natsu. Mika was about to announce that she wasn't stuck to Natsu anymore but Natsu clutched at her hand. He dug his nails into her arm and she yelped.

'We're not free yet either.' Natsu answered.

Mika looked at him, wide-eyed in confusion. Why was he saying that?

Narumi sensei sighed. 'Well then, I'm sorry to say but you guys will have to spend the night in the same bed.'

Mika screeched. But again, there was nothing she could do because Natsu was scarily glaring at her. They both went into Natsu's room and he let go of her hand.

'It'll be over tomorrow.' Natsu told her and climbed into bed, ready to sleep.

'Why are you doing this?' Mika cried.

'Just shut up and sleep.' Natsu tugged on her and pulled her into bed, already half-asleep.

Mika blushed furiously but went to sleep. When she woke up, Natsu looked angry at her. She realized that she was holding him tightly.

'Idiot. Get off me.' Natsu growled.

Mika screamed and jumped off the bed. The next day, they both went to class feeling embarrassed and angry, throwing spells at each other. Mika cast a spell on Natsu to get a bucket of water to douse him in the head. Natsu cast a spell to get a frog to jump onto her face. They both acted like they didn't like each other but they both realized that after that night, they had both gotten closer. They were talking more freely during class and worked cooperatively on projects together, getting good grades! They both became the best of friends and soon became the most popular wizard couple of Alice School! The end!" I finished.

Natsume sputtered. "How did you even know about that?"

Mikan was blushing furiously. "That happened? For real?"

I laughed. "Hotaru has webcams everywhere."

Hotaru looked back at Natsume and gave him a thumbs up without her facial expression changing. Natsume groaned in disapproval. I hold out my picture of Mikan and Natsume with wizard hats and wands. Everyone claps and laughs in delight. I skip back to my seat and wait in anticipation for my score. The tablet on the board flashes twice and showed an 8.5! "Yay!" I grin.

Anna pats me on the back. "You go, girl!"

I smile back at her and turned to see Mikan blushing and Natsume still glaring at me. I wink at him.

Mikan's POV:

Ohmigosh. I've already spent the night with Natsume? I start to breathe deeply. Natsume notices and shakes his head. "We didn't do anything."

I let out a breath of relief. Narumi sensei turns to the clock and gasps. "We're running behind schedule! We only have time for maybe three more? We'll have to continue this on Monday!"

"Thank the lord." I hear Natsume whisper to himself.

This time, Narumi sensei pulls out three slips of paper. "First, we'll have Ruka, Yuu and Hotaru."

"Yay! Ruka-pyon!" I smile cheekily.

Ruka gets up and walks to the front of the class to present his story.

Ruka's POV:

I walk up to the stage and pull out my story and begin to read. "Once upon a time, there was a school for non-humans. It was called Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice consisted of students that were vampires, werewolves, devils, angels and misfits. The school was divided into the five sections. There was a student named Nametsu. Nametsu was a devil and put into the dangerous group of devils."

"Oh, come on." Natsume protests from his seat.

"Shut up." I hiss at him and continue, "And then, there was Minka who was an angel. She was put into the group of innocent angels. One day, they met. It was a forbidden love from the beginning. Nametsu constantly teased Minka and picked on her. Minka always protested but secretly, she was happy. Nametsu started to have feelings for Minka and Minka had feelings for Nametsu. But nothing happened because Nametsu couldn't tell her his feelings. Nametsu distanced himself from Minka because he had to go on missions outside of the school for the devil group and didn't want Minka to worry or cause her any pain. The angel group dissaproved of Minka's feelings. Minka was devastated and didn't know how to react but she didn't stop liking Nametsu. One day, someone from her angel group went missing. It was her senpai. Minka was frightened because there were rumours spreading that he went on a mission with the devils. She worried for her senpai and for Nametsu. When she went into her room, she broke down and cried. Suddenly, she heard a tapping at her window so she went and opened it.

'Nametsu!' Minka was shocked. 'I was so worried.'

'Until I find your senpai, I'm not coming back to school.' Nametsu vowed.

'How did you get here?' Minka asked.

'I teleported with another student.'

'Why did you come here though?'

Nametsu paused. 'I had a feeling that you were crying.'

Minka's bottom lip shook and she sobbed. Nametsu hugged her tightly and they made no noise, just holding each other as Minka's tears silently streamed down her face. After Minka's eyes were dry, Nametsu left again to look for her senpai. After a week of Nametsu going missing, he finally came back with her senpai. Minka sobbed again happily with relief and kissed him on the cheek.

'I realize now how stupid I've been.' Nametsu told Minka. 'I like you. Will you go out with me?'

And in that moment, Minka completely disregarded everyone else and happily accepted. After a while, everyone started to accept their relationship and they became the happiest couple in the world." I finished.

"Awww Natsume, that's really sweet you did that for me?" Mikan gushes.

"HOW." Natsume protests. "HOW DO YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT ALL THIS?"

"My girlfriend has cameras everywhere. Why would you assume that she doesn't have cameras in Mikan's room?"

Natsum throws his arms up and slouches again. I hold up my picture of an angel and devil holding hands and everyone claps. I grin as I go to sit down and I hear the tapping of everyone's fingers on their tablets. The tablet on the wall blinks and shows an 8.5.

"Sumire and Ruka are tied!" Narumi sensei says excitedly.

Sumire looks as me fiercely and competitively but I just laugh and shrug it off.

"Next up... Yuu!" Narumi sensei introduces.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ehhhhh I've been so busy I'm sorry :( But I hope you liked this chappy! Misty signing out!


End file.
